Love like you've never been hurt
by ulyses birdwing
Summary: Sequel to 'What the Cullens want, the Cullens get'. Bella moves forward to start a new life away from the Cullens. Does she take Jasper back? Or chose another? What does it mean to be a Godmother to her twins?
1. Chapter 1

SM owns twilight.

* * *

This is a sequel to _'What the Cullens want, the Cullens get.'_ I suggest you read that first, if you want to make any sense out of this story.

It is M-rated, please take note people!

This is Bella's story, all about her learning to choose what's good and right for her, and not do what other's want her to do.

The story starts on the day _after_ the night of her twenty-third birthday. She has previously brought a very drunken Garrett and Jasper from the club home in her car and left them to sleep there, unable to wake them up.

To those readers who **want** me to reply to your reviews,** please** just log in. It's impossible for me to answer you otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"Here's a coffee Garrett. Is Jasper still out there in the car?"

"Not when I left it, I thought he might be here in with you." Garrett looked a little under the weather and kept his dark sunglasses on, to stop the glare of the afternoon sun.

"Ok, well it's probably just you and me then. Help yourself to toast, I'm off to have a walk down on the beach and check out the swell. I'm thinking of learning how to surf this year, as well as learn to dance the Hula." I chuckled.

Thank heavens I kept my alcohol to just a few glasses of wine that I drank with my birthday dinner last night. No hangover for me... Yay!

"I'll just go and have a shower and try to work out these kinks in my neck and back." Garrett yawned and stretched up, touching the ceiling. Gee he was _tall!_

"That's what you get for getting _so drunk_ that I couldn't wake you up and consequently sleeping awkwardly in my car! Ha, ha, ha!" I laughed evilly as I walked off, towel over my arm and my big hat on my head, to stop me getting sunburnt and even more freckled, than I already was.

"I'll see you in a while, or meet you down at the beach later." Garrett said grabbing a piece of toast and chewed on it thoughtfully.

I waved as I set off down to the beach, smiling to myself. The weather was so nice compared to Forks at the same time of year. I liked the drier air and sunnier skies of California.

I hadn't thought to worry too much about Jasper and where he had gotten to. He was a grown man, who could find his own way back to his home...or not...whatever! I didn't have enough energy to worry about him anymore.

I found a good place on top of a sand-dune to put my towel and settled myself down on it. Looking out to sea and enjoying the warm sand, I sighed, the waves were breaking cleanly. I had slept in till two, the afternoon sun was hot and perfect to match my mood. I remembered last night and all of the crazy dancing and fun I had had at the club. All of my gay friends were such good dancers and so hilarious, I had the best time.

I was feeling quite hot after sitting there for a while, and I took off my hoodie and sarong. I had found a brilliant Billabong, tankini 2-piece that I was happy to wear.

It covered my stretch marks, and was extremely comfortable. I slathered on the sun-block and took my notebook and pen out of my bag, I had the intention of writing down some new things that I would love to do this year.

The future was _mine_. I was now in control of my life. What was it that I wanted? What did I want to learn, try, do, achieve and create?

Last night Garrett had asked if I wanted to have any adventures or excitement. Initially I answered like I was a really big _scaredy-cat_, thinking I should _restrict_ myself to just boring, regular study and work.

_But hell! I was alive, single, no longer pregnant with twins, and back in California, living in a beautiful house right on the beautiful beach of Monterey Bay...life couldn't present me with any more freedom!_

_This was the moment I had always wanted, but never thought I would reach!  
_

The only person I had to care for was myself.

I was no longer in debt, and I was where I wanted to be.

I had friends and an appointment for a new haircut tomorrow, Steve insisted I needed to come and be given a new 'look'.

I had just turned twenty three and had happily danced the night away, until four this morning.

Garrett was staying in my spare room until some time... actually I didn't know till when... and Jasper had disappeared...who knows where?

I was free to love who I wanted.

Free to arrange my life how I liked.

There were plenty of nice guys in the uni and on the beach. Even some of the lecturers were friendly.

Aro and Pia had my back, acting just like doting grandparents.

The new, little family Esme and Carlisle created with my assistance, were all reunited again. Amelia was finally out of hospital and she and her twin brother Aaron were back home in Forks, in their lovely, new rooms, with their tired but very happy parents.

Amelia was going well and was feeding normally now. Her little heart was working much better than everyone had expected, which I was extremely thankful for. Aaron was growing like a sprout and putting on weight. They really did look like night and day, in the pictures Carlisle sent me... Amelia small, dark and delicate and Aaron long, pale and strong.

Emmett was still happily separated from Rose. He and I updated each other with jokes, photos and amusing things that happened.

I looked at the blank notepaper in front of me.

'Things to do this year.'

1. Learn to surf.

2. Learn the Hula, it's history and spiritual meanings.

3. Get my scuba diving certificate and dive on some beautiful coral and reef systems.

4. Work out what it _means_ to be a godmother, before the actual ceremony and then, continue to be a _really good_ godmother. (This could actually be hilarious, as Emmett was going to be the godfather!...You can imagine the jokes he was cracking about officially being a Godfather! Esme kept telling him it had nothing to do with the mafia and movies from the 1970's.)

5. Be brave and _try_ falling in love with someone _other_ than Jasper.

6. Stop pining for Jasper and get out and socialize, party and generally kick up my heels.

7. Read more fun things, rather than just texts and research papers.

8. After I've mastered the Hula, maybe I could try belly-dancing to tone up my tummy muscles. (They are still a bit soft and stretched form carrying twins.) or be really bold and try pole dancing, I've heard it requires a lot of physical strength.

9. Kugel exercises! Of vital importance, daily multiples...I didn't want to start losing control of my bladder! Walking on the beach and yoga!

10. Travel to more warm, exotic places and eat new things, then learn to cook the dishes I like.

I looked at what I wrote. Those things would be my starting point. I'm sure I could add to the list once I had mastered some of those things on the list.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and focused. Life was great, I felt like I could start learning these new things _right_ now!

"Hey! How are you?"

I looked up I saw a really cute guy, with a large, white surfboard under his arm, smiling at me.

"Um hi." I answered, looking at him over the top of my sunglasses.

"I was going to have a surf and was wondering if I could leave my things near you for a while, so they don't get stolen?"

"Sure, I'll be here for a while, but if I need to leave, I'll wave to you in the water. I'm Bella by the way." I reached my hand out to him.

"Tyler, thanks for doing this Bella. I'm new to the area." We shook hands and smiled at each other.

"I'm back here myself, from up north. I had a year off my studies and am back studying and working at the Uni."

"Really? I'm doing my PhD there, I specialise in coral reefs and their ecosystems. I dive for my study and work... and surf for fun and relaxation."

"Wow! That's great! You don't teach people to surf do you? I've been thinking of learning this year."

His smile just got even wider and he chuckled. "You want to learn to surf, huh? What about coming out with me, right now? I can take you on a few small waves, right here on the shore-break and teach you a few of the basics."

"Ah...sure, why not? I'm up for it!" I stood up and took off my hat and sunglasses, and brushed the dry sand from my legs.

Tyler zipped himself into his spring suit, (it was a lighter style of wet suit, with short legs and no arms). He took me down to the edge of the shore where the water came into the beach, lapping in and out.

"Ok, this board is a mini-Malibu, it will be a good length for you to learn on, and it has more stability than a smaller board. I'll put the leg rope on your ankle, so that you don't lose the board so easily if it takes off without you." He knelt down at my feet and looked up at me, with a lovely look on his face.

Tyler was young and cute.

He carried the board out, with me attached by the leg rope following gingerly behind him. The water was _really_ cold, compared to the air temperature, I shivered.

"We won't stay in too long, I'll help you find a good wetsuit if you decide that you like surfing. I've got a few extra boards and you can borrow one of mine to learn on, if you like."

"Thanks that's a very kind offer Tyler!"

"Now lie down on your stomach and I'll push you off into the small stuff, ok?"

For the next hour Tyler and I lost ourselves in laughing, joking and splashing around in the water. On my last wave, we _both _ended up on his board, me in front of him and him behind me, lying between my legs, paddling and getting a good view of my behind.

At _that_ very moment, I didn't care _what_ I looked like, or _what_ happened next. I was enjoying the moment and hooting loudly every time I caught a small, foamy wave. They were all tiny waves, but it was a huge rush for me to ride along, getting moved by the force of the waves.

I totally got, how wonderful and addictive surfing must be! What would it be like to actually stand up on a board and ride some proper big waves?

Tyler behind me on the last wave, was chuckling his head off at my wild enthusiasm.

"I love it! I want to learn how to do this! It's such a rush and it must be incredible when you get to start standing up and riding properly!" I shouted back to him, over my shoulder.

"Yeah, it is! Why don't you have a rest now, and I'll catch a few?"

"Thanks Tyler! I'll see you soon." I hugged him and he looked even more pleased with himself.

.

.

When I got back home all salty and tired... the first thing that I saw, made me grin and shake my head.

Garrett was collapsed once again, fast asleep in one of his chairs, in _another awkward position_. He must be really exhausted, to get himself into another weird position and fall fast asleep.

I nudged him and called his name quietly.

He opened his eyes. "Hey Bella, I must have fallen asleep again. Not much of a house guest am I?"

"It's not every day you go out till four a.m., and then drink your entire body weight in hard liqueur. If you're up for it, how about I make you some pasta and salad, after I wash off all the salt and sand?"

"Sounds brilliant." He stretched and yawned.

"Great, I've got a new friend I'd like to introduce to. He's coming over for some food. He'll be here in just a minute."

I didn't go inside, but turned to the nearby outdoor shower and pulled off my sarong. Garrett's eyes bugged-out, as I sighed and moved under the warm water, coming out from the super large, shower rose, down on me heavily like a summer rainstorm.

I rinsed off my hair and felt the sting of my sunburnt shoulders, back, legs and arms. I must have gotten burnt from lying on the surfboard for so long.

"Hey! That's a great shower, can I use it?" Tyler strolled in, wearing his board-shorts and nothing else. He carried his sandy wetsuit, towel and mini-Mal.

"Sure, Tyler, I'd like you to meet Garrett. Garrett this is Tyler my new surf bud."

I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a dry towel, bent over and squeezed the water out of my hair.

The guys eyed each other in a friendly way, kind of trying to work each other out. I chuckled to myself. I wasn't really ready for a relationship with either of them, but I was sort of open to persuasion...I guess.

I left them to it and went inside to start cooking something, I was _starved._ Absolutely ravenous! Apparently, surfing makes you famished.

There was a knock at the door and I went to get it.

Jasper stood there, looking sheepish and hung-over.

I looked at him and sighed. I still somehow felt, he _owned_ my heart, even though I was trying to get over him and move forward with my life.

I stood there just wearing my tankini, bare feet, wet hair and a towel around my waist.

"Bella...I wondered if we could talk?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, it's not a great time for us to talk. I've got a couple of guests here, and I'm about to make some dinner, are you hungry? Want to eat something?"I'm not sure _why_ I still felt the need to feed him! It was ridiculous behaviour!

"Um sure, if that's not imposing on you?"

I shrugged. "The more the merrier right?" I _tried_ to convince myself, it was ok to feed Jasper, I didn't want to be a hard-nosed woman and turn him away.

"Garrett, break out the beer and set another plate on the table, Jasper's here." I called out.

"Huh, more company!" Garrett mumbled..._gee,_ was he hoping to have me all to himself? Good luck with that, my friend!

All three of the guys started chatting tentatively, about sport and their various interests. Garrett was a bit older than both Jasper and Tyler.

Garrett managed to be a real calming influence, on the emotional dramas and storms, I could see starting to unfold and rage behind Jasper's eyes. Tyler seemed to be happily mixing with them, unaware of the magnitude of Jasper's emotional turmoil.

I wish I didn't know Jasper so well, I wish I wasn't so attached to him.

I turned to Tyler, I wanted to learn to surf properly and doing more things just for me, without Jasper.

"Thanks for coming back here Tyler; I'll get dinner served soon. I've just gotten this great idea! I was wondering if you wanted to come here everyday, after you surf to rinse off? I don't mind letting you use the outdoor shower, seeing how you're kind enough to teach me how to surf."

Jasper looked pained and Garrett's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"Can I bring over one of my boards to keep here, for you to learn on? That way you've got it here anytime you want it." Tyler suggested.

"Thanks that would be excellent! Do the boards need any special place in which to store them? If you want, you could bring some other boards over to store here for yourself too." I offered.

"How about putting them over here in the shade, by the shower? It's easy to grab them if you want to go for a quick surf, once you get your confidence up. So...tell me Bella, _what did you have to do_, to find a great place like this, right on the beach? I'm still looking to find some accommodation and it's pretty scarce. I don't feel like living in dorms again.

"Ha! I got lucky I guess. I knew someone, whose nephew was an architecture student. They had just finished designing and building this place. He had planned to live right here, but got a great job offer in Australia. So I found out about it and got to rent it, without having to go through any sleazy, real estate agents. It's wonderful, small but perfect. It's amazing to live somewhere so new, there's nothing needing repairs, or any dark, cobwebby corners. I like having solar hot water, solar power, and cooking with gas." I was so happy to have found this lovely place.

Rufus made his way over to Tyler and leapt right up into his lap, purring wildly and making himself at home on his damp lap.

Tyler patted him and tickled his chin. "Ow, hey there buddy, no claws! I don't want you to damage my assets."

"Here's to avoiding clawed balls!" Garrett snickered, lifting his beer in a toast.

Jasper and Tyler snorted so suddenly, that I was _sure_ they were both going to start choking on their beer.

I chuckled and went in to start serving up the pasta and making a salad.

Jasper came up and stood beside me at the kitchen bench and took the cheese and grater out of my hands. I thought he wanted to grate some cheese for me, but it looked like he just wanted my full attention.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, a bit pissed off that I couldn't grate the cheese, and get the meal ready.

Being starving, ravenously hungry, made me quite grumpy.

He looked out the window and saw that the other two, were well into a deep discussion.

"Bella...I wanted to ask if there's anyway that you could consider..."

"Mm?"

"Consider if you would, or could... maybe see me as someone, who could possibly be a worthwhile ...prospect?" Jasper was having real trouble saying what he wanted, it was like last night at the restaurant, all over again.

"A _prospect_ for what exactly Jasper?" I had to be really clear about what it was, he was asking me.

"A prospect of someone... you could _be_ with again."

"Oh Jasper! I don't know if I could do that again! What if you got another urge... to _scratch that_ _itch_ and go off to spend time with the Denalis, or some other skanky whores?"

"But..."

"Or if I wanted something like marriage and children, or even a lifelong commitment? I thought all of that stuff I wanted _scared_ you and you loved having your freedom back?"

"Bella..."

"Jasper I miss you everyday and still love you a lot. But I refuse to go back...back to thinking that I was on a sure thing with you. I have forgiven you, but not forgotten. I can't let myself be open to repeating all of that pain again. It would definitely kill me, if I have to go through that again!"

"Oh...I guess you need to do something other than just words."

"Yes, words are _cheap_, Jasper I leaned that the hard way."

"What are Garrett and that new guy doing here?" He gestured in their direction.

"They are my guests! I can choose to have anyone I like here, at my place. If you don't like it, you can leave."

"Bella..."

_"No Jasper!_ You don't get to _have_ a say in my life anymore! If you can't accept and respect me and my space, and you think you can just start come here and feel you can get all territorial and caveman on me... then you can leave!"

Jasper looked shocked. He shook and turned pale.

I pointed towards the door and he huffed and went through it, without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns Twilight.

Hey twi-fans, thanks for the feedback, I love you guys!

* * *

**Love like you've never been hurt, dance like no one is watching.**

**Chapter 2.**

"Hi, you see this Braille?" I showed the tattoo shop chick, my piece of paper with two words written in Braille.

I'd been carrying it around in my bag for a while now, and just gotten up the courage to _do_ something about it. It helped that Ty was with me, when we came across a tattoo place as we were walking down the street, I pulled him in with me.

"Yes."

"Can I get this Braille done around my both wrists, with micro-dermal piercings here?"

"Ah sure, want to take a look at all of the kinds of studs we could use to do it?" she asked. Pointing to a range of metal and gem-like coloured studs, all with a screw type bar at their bottom.

"Ok...I like those red ones, and those clear sparkly ones too. What do you think Ty?" The metal ones they had looked a bit harsh for what I wanted.

"Uh, I don't know Bells. I like the red ones, they look amazing against your skin like small drops of blood, but the clear ones are like small diamonds. The clear ones are subtle, yet beautiful." Ty said thoughtfully.

"Yeah you're right. Now that I think of it, the red also reminds me of my engagement ring. I think I'll choose the clear ones, I can live with those, and they don't remind me of any bad stuff."

"Ok good choice, after a few months, if you want to change the shape or colour of the stud, you can." the chick behind the counter said.

"Oh that's good to know." I answered.

I doubted I would want to change them around much, but it was nice to know the option was open to get a new look.

"Bella?"

"Yes Ty?"

"Were you engaged? What happened?" he looked confused. He had never heard much about my past.

Until now we'd always only talked about our studies, or what was happening in the surf. We surfed a lot together, and I was even standing up now!

I only talked to Garrett, or Leah about my _really_ personal stuff.

"Yes I was engaged and now I'm not, haven't been for a few months." I said quickly.

"Did you call it off?" Tyler asked.

"Ah yeah, I did. I made sure to give him his ring back too, even though it was an awesome ring, black titanium with an enormous, tension-set, Burmese, star ruby cabochon."

"Who was the guy?"

"Jasper."

"Oh! Jasper...I thought you and Garrett had a thing?" Tyler said smiling slyly.

I sighed. I seemed to be pathetically stuck on my ex, and him on me.

I desperately wanted to move forward, not back to the same old, same old.

Familiar patterns of living with Jasper... somehow, us growing to a point where we took each other _for granted_, helped cause our downfall... I think... I was stupid to assume he would really want to be there for me, for _all_ time...I was completely naive and head over heels, experiencing my first love. I believed him.

I thought love could last forever, but I was wrong.

I had forgiven, but not forgotten. But sadly, I found it hard to let Jasper go.

I couldn't talk to poor Tyler; it was a bit too much of an angst-filled drama to tell him the _whole_ gory story.

To avoid talking about engagements and Jasper, I walked over to the wall and looked at amazing the photos of body art and piercings that people got done in this shop. It seemed that this type of thing was addictive, just like surfing. So much work, so elaborate, so detailed and painful!

"We can fit you in, as soon as Laurent has finished, which shouldn't be too long." the chick at the counter said.

"Great, ok." I answered.

"Want to have a coffee or soda, while you wait?" she asked.

"No thanks, Tyler, do you want to have one?"

"Ah, no I'm good, thanks. Tell me what these Braille words mean Bella?" Ty asked me. I hadn't told anyone about my plans to mark the names of my babies on my skin.

"I've wanted to celebrate something special. I'm going up north soon, back to Forks...to attend a christening."

"Uh...and?" Tyler prompted me to say more, his curiosity aroused.

"And the Braille... is the twins names, I'm going to become their godmother."

"Hmm, ok, but there's _much more_ to this story, isn't there?" he asked curious for all the details.

I nodded and started to feel very teary and sad. I tried not to talk about the babies too much, otherwise I did this...became an emotional wreck. It didn't stop me wondering and worrying about them all the time though.

They were _always_ on my mind.

I pulled out a tissue and wiped my nose and eyes.

Tyler pulled me in for a hug. He gave good hugs. I relaxed into his chest and felt his gentle warmth. I sighed deeply and he rubbed my back.

"Ok Mademoiselle? Are you ready?" a French sounding man asked, he must be Laurent.

I nodded.

"Tell me exactly, what it is that you want to do?" Laurent asked.

I cleared my throat and took a breath. "I want these two Braille words, one on each wrist, in these clear, sparkling micro-dermal studs." I pointed to the ones I liked.

"Do you want to have the studs encompass the whole wrist, or just on one side, like only on the topside of your wrist?"

"Umm, I was thinking just on the top surface, then I won't brush them up against too many table surfaces, or when I type."

"Cool, now let me see your wrists? I'm going to make a transfer to fit the size of your delicate wrists. I'll be back, come into my space and get comfortable, ok?"

.

.

.

There was pain and blood, but actually, it really didn't worry me as much as I thought it would! I didn't even feel faint. Giving birth to twins and nearly dying had clearly toughened me up, _a lot!_

Mind you, I just looked away, when the worst of the blood dripped forth from the first wrist. This procedure caused a lot of bleeding.

Laurent just chatted away as he sopped the blood up and proceeded to make more of the piercings. Tyler looked a lot more uncomfortable than I was.

"Want to take a breather outside man? You look a little faint." Laurent said to Ty.

Tyler nodded and walked out.

"Want to tell me more about the meaning behind these Braille words, while I do the other wrist?" He asked.

I had decided to have Amelia on my left and Aaron on my right.

"It's the names of the twins I gave birth to a little while ago. I'm going to be going to their christening next week and I wanted a little something that would stay with me forever."

"You adopted them out, but are attending their christening? That's a bit different." he said.

"Not quite, I had a surrogacy arrangement with the parents, who became quite close friends with me. I'm also the babies' biological mother."

"Oh so you and the guy...?"

"No, it wasn't like that, just more like an quick transfer of the live swimmers while I was in the next room, once he and his wife made a deposit...it sounds confusing, but it was actually quite simple." I shook my head, I don't think I was making _any_ sense at all.

"One day I'd love to hear more about how you did it. My wife and I aren't having any luck having babies either." he sighed, working on my piercings.

"Well, there's a great Wikipedia site, all about the various options available. We kept it relatively simple, and didn't get into any fancy frozen sperm or fertility drugs. There are various agencies that will do surrogacy arrangements, it all depends on what you and your wife both want."

"Was it hard to give them up?" Laurent asked.

"Yes very, very hard. But I kept it all firmly rationalized in my mind, and I managed to get out of really heavy debt in the process. The twins have parents that are wonderful, caring people. They are very special and the babies have required a lot of medical attention too, so I would never have been able to cope with bringing them up myself. It has turned out well in the end. I am happy to be their godmother."

"But it would never have been possible, without you agreeing to make the sacrifice for them. They are lucky to have you do this for them. Ok, all done! Stay still in the chair, for at least the next half hour, and keep this on to cool it down."

He placed another icy, gel pack right over the gauze dressing, to avoid extra redness and swelling.

"I'll bring you a juice, to keep up your strength, you lost a bit of blood." Laurent said, taking off his gloves and smiling at me.

"Thanks Laurent."

He filled me in on all of the aftercare required for the new studs, and said it could take up to three months to heal properly. Bathing the piercings with saltwater twice a day wasn't going to be such a problem, I surfed pretty much everyday after all.

The Braille piercings were sore and red, but I loved them. It was subtle yet still gave me a special something on my body, to celebrate the twin's connection with me.

When I got out of Laurent's space and came into the shop-front, I found Ty had been made _very_ comfortable, with the tattoo chick hovering over him, making sure he didn't faint.

They swapped numbers and I sighed. It looked like Ty had found someone, who might become much more, than just a surf bud like me.

"Hey Ty, feeling up to giving me a ride home?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great thanks to Candi here. She's good a treating people who feel all woozy, aren't you babe?" Tyler's eyes couldn't stop looking at Candi. They could make a cute couple, hopefully she was free.

"Yeah I get _plenty_ of practice in this place, what with all the heavy duty piercings and what-not some of the clients insist on." she sighed and rolled her eyes.

I shivered, as I remembered some of the graphic sites I found as I researched the web, before coming to find the information I wanted on the micro-dermal piercings.

I couldn't work out why some guys _wanted_ to force big bits of metal into their penises, it made me feel ill thinking about it ...and I didn't even have a penis! Each to their own, I guess!

I grabbed my bag; hmm ...it was going to take some time, to get used to the feeling of these piercings on my wrists. Laurent told me to come back if there was any trouble and to try and rest my forearms and wrists as much as possible for the next week.

Ok, I could _try _to do that, rest up and take it easy!

Garrett was great around the house, the easiest person I've ever lived with, far surpassing Leah and Jasper, as far as generating virtually no mess and cleaning up after himself. In fact he was _great_ at cleaning all together!

Garrett was still hanging out at my place, and had made himself quite at home. We talked all the time, having the best and most simulating conversations. He was quite good at making me breakfast, just as I stepped into the kitchen after a surf session too. With_ perfect timing._

One thing that I also loved about Garrett, was that he was great at putting on a load of laundry, hanging it out to dry, remembering to bring it in and folding it neatly and wait for it..._putting it away!_ He seemed to really enjoy doing it!

I had never met a man like him!

I always thanked him when he did my laundry as well as his. He told me he had lived alone for so long, that it was a normal, everyday act... no biggie...and nothing to get excited about.

I couldn't but help compare him to Jasper's ways of dealing with dirty laundry. Flinging clothes and wet towels all around on the floor and just leaving them there, never noticing how they managed to get clean and dry and back into his shelves and drawers again, without him ever managing to lift a finger.

Dad was the same as Jasper. I don't know how he coped when I wasn't living with him. I suppose he must have waited till the clean things were dirty and was _forced _to use that mysterious, white, metal box in the laundry...?

Garrett always surprised me with his repertoire of food he could cook too. He liked curries and targines. Satays and sucker-torte, he even showed me his eggplant moussaka, which I have to say, is now totally one of my new favourite things to eat.

He was travelling up to the christening in Forks with me. I wanted to catch up with Leah and Angela. Lay some flowers on Dad's grave and of course, attend the babies' christening. He wanted to sort out his workshop and box up all his gear.

I told Esme I was sorry that I wouldn't be staying at her place. She had enough guests coming in from all over the country. I wasn't sure if Jasper and I were going to be ok hanging out together under the same roof... let alone Rose, Anthea and Caius. And of course not to mention, Edward and all the rest of them.

I knew there was a distinct possibility that the whole Denali family would be there too. Ughhh!

I wanted to have Garrett by my side at the ceremony, at least to avoid a screaming match and _some more_ water being split...I had vicious daydreams about dunking the Denali whores into the baptismal font, and making them publically get down on their knees _repent_ in front of everyone, but that wasn't ever going to happen...sadly!

I really had to find a way to forgive them though. Even if I wanted to seek revenge and wreak havoc on their lives!

Jasper was just as much to blame as they were. And I had found it in my heart to forgive him...why couldn't I forgive them too?

Jasper was going to be driving up to Forks, and had even asked me to travel up with him. I still wanted to create some space between us.

My mind didn't function so clearly around him and I sort of missed him more each day. There was a chance that if we travelled together, I'd end up jumping on him, out of sheer, sexual frustration. So far I had resisted him and his charms.

I'll give him one thing though, Jasper _was_ persistent.

He kept coming to visit me and tried to get me to consider getting back with him. He phoned and emailed and kept up the pressure...hoping I was going to fold and give him what he wanted.

It only made me study and work even harder. I channeled all of my newly found _frustrations and energy_, into really great work and marking for Aro's assignments and tests, _like the devil_.

I really was _on fire!_

The students got their results back promptly and everyone was happy...well nearly everyone!

My honor's project was coming along too, and I had managed to pull a few months work together, in just one month. My supervisor was impressed. I was currently doing a meta-analysis of the populations of raptors in California. I loved birds of prey, but sadly, this was mainly spent looking at the computer, reading other people's research, not actually getting out in the open and doing my own bird counts.

I also surfed whenever I could, to help chill out and focus on something _other_ than Jasper.

The thing with surfing is if your mind _wasn't on the wave_, you got snotted...and badly snotted too, not just a little bit, but _a lot!_

I hated getting badly wiped-out and snotted.

I quickly learnt to leave all of my worries on the beach, and let the waves take control of me. Riding waves, forced me to let all the crap I was feeingl and thinking go... and just _be._

Tyler was a wonderful teacher and completely easy to hang with, he was like an older version of Seth. He rarely had a bad day and he had endless patience, teaching me how to surf. He liked storing his boards and wetsuits at my place, and having a shower afterwards. He never imposed on me and he enjoyed my company, as much as Garrett's.

That's how I got a washing-line strung up in the yard and started using it for more than just our wetsuits. With some plastic, clothes pegs and a length of string, I could dry all the big things, like sheets and towels _so_ much better than in the dryer, the sunshine and wind made them smell great.

Garrett and Vlad had talked about writing a book together, on their psychological theories and methods of working through trauma in clients, and I was going to assist them in editing. Garrett was enjoying the mental stimulation, after having the self-imposed rest, of designing and making his hand-crafted, chair creations for the last few years.

Garrett looked at my Braille piercings when I got home, Ty had gone off to his new place, or maybe back to Candi...he wasn't saying, just smiling like a cat who'd finally found the cream.

"Wow, that's _really something_ that you did there Bella. How are you feeling about it?" Garrett asked as he looked at my piercings.

"Well apart from feeling a little sore, I feel good. It's a subtle, yet a public mark to show I'm connected to two little people, who I will always love even though they aren't mine." Stupid tears started again, and I found myself being held in Garrett's strong arms, my face lying on his chest.

Mm, he did have a very nice chest, more broad and stronger looking than Jasper, who was sleeker and built more like a male model.

"Garrett will it be ok, if you help me out a bit more for the next few days? I've got to take it easy with my new...Braille." I held up my wrists.

"Sure, whatever you need Bella. I'm here for you, you know that."

I looked up, right into his eyes. He had the nicest hazel eyes, so caring, and warm.

"Thanks again, you are really so easy to have around. I feel so comfortable with you. You are the best and most interesting house guest I've ever had. I _wish_ it could stay like this." I heard myself admitting, _right out loud._

"It doesn't have to end, if you don't want it to. I very flexible with all of my plans, you have started to become number one in my life too. I love living here with you. I'm enjoying all of the sun and relaxation, you're constantly entertaining me and you _even_ like my cooking!" he chuckled, trying to keep it light.

"Ok,how about a proposition? Why don't you stay here as my house mate, until the lease runs out, or you want to move somewhere else?" I suddenly offered. I wasn't sure what had happened to me today, but change was happening all around me...change for the better.

Garrett's weight shifted, and although we continued to stay hugging, I felt him change in his demeanour, getting ready to say something... something important.

"Bella, I really like that proposition a lot... I do. There's just something I want you to know. I think it's about time I 'fessed up." He sighed. "Let's sit down, I have a lot to say and I want us to be comfortable doing it. Shall I get you some pain killers in case your piercings start to get sore?"

I nodded and went outside to sit on one of his beautiful chairs.

"Thanks Garrett! You're the best!" I swallowed the capsules and water down. "I'm getting to rely on you a lot. I'll miss you when you start your new job."

He sat next to me and looked a bit worried, but determined.

"Bella, about that, the thing I said about a new, vacant position ...was a cryptic way of saying something that I've been holding off on. I was waiting for the right time to admit it to you. It seems I can't hold off waiting any longer, and _I hope to heaven_ that I'm not about to blow my chances."

I looked at Garrett curiously. He took a big breath and started.

"Ok, here's the thing. I've been attracted to you from the first moment I spotted you, looking at my chairs, at that farmer's market. I've been alone in this world for a while, and have never been so comfortable and strongly attracted to someone before. And as time goes on, I feel more deeply attached to you and increasingly protective and inspired by you."

"I couldn't stand staying in Forks once you had left to come here, and I wanted to see you again. I was _so_ drawn to you and that amazing, big heart and thoughtful mind of yours. Your humour and your intelligence, your ability to love and care, and the incredible way you have become so resilient and determined not to give up and give in, even when faced with massive loss and heartbreak."

I continued listening.

"Bella, what happened between you and Jasper broke you and could have easily destroyed you, but I was so inspired to watch you pick yourself up and dust yourself off and get on with your life. I get how much Jasper meant to you, and how much you meant to him. He and you have both confided in me, a great deal over the last year."

I nodded; it was true Garrett _had_ been there for both of us. Never asking for anything back, he was indeed one of the very best of friends.

"It even amazes me at how much determination you have showed, with Jasper trying to win you back. You haven't given in to all his persistent charms and pressure that he's been using on you recently."

He reached over and took my hand.

"Bella, I know things are still raw and unhealed with you and Jasper, but I was wishing and hoping, you might start seeing me as someone you could be with, in life...that you might see that a stable, loving heart like mine was something _positive _that I could offer you, rather than Jasper's wild-boy ways."

"I know I'm not as pretty as him, or as young and exciting. I haven't had endless lovers, only two others. I am a humble chair-maker, a boring, thirty two year old psychologist. I'm not a rich man, by any means. I drive a boring, sensible, twenty year old car and own a lot of old fashioned, wood-working tools, that I use in my workshop."

"I can only give you _all_ of me and _all_ that I have. I have no family fortune. My parents still live on a small farm in Idaho. They are quiet and friendly and hardworking. I had a granny who taught me Scottish dances, an aunt who showed me Irish reels and how to play them on the tin whistle."

"Bella, would you like to make a life with me? Grow together like a pair of intertwined willows? Support each other, nourish and feed each other, inspire each other through time and through life? Even grow old and protect each other through life's stormy patches?"

I reached over to him and put myself right on his lap.

I wanted to kiss this kind, loving man, this steady, simple heart, this listener, this calm, forgiving soul.

I moved closer to him, took a deep breath and smelled this special friend. I smiled as I realized that he smelt and felt _like_ home. His hands were warm and strong.

I leaned in closer...our lips touched.

I watched his smile and his sparkling eyes.

Kissing this amazing man, who had moved me beyond words, by revealing what was in his heart, and telling me his deepest desires and secrets.

His mouth played in harmony with mine.

It was without doubt... _a divine spark_ that shifted the axis that turned my world.

I experienced the deepening intensity...I felt a strength, a power, a magnetic force.

Oh my, oh my!

I was shocked and surprised to find that the wondrous beauty of our combined force of Garrett's mouth and mine, was _incredible...mind blowing...intense and joyous!_

_Somewhere above me I heard my Nanna laugh...she liked us together, she agreed with me being with Garrett... And somewhere else, I felt all of my anger and angst about Jasper simply blow away in a puff of smoke._

He kissed like tomorrow didn't matter, like this very moment... right now... was the one that changed _everything_ for both of us.

He gently pulled me closer and held onto the back of my shoulder and my butt.

We kissed and kissed some more.

It was a _pure revelation!_

We felt empowered, emboldened, adventurous, no longer fearful and holding back.

I had never thought to seriously consider anyone else as a lover... or a potential life partner.

He kissed and groaned as he held me even closer.

His touch and actions were different, but no less wonderful than Jasper's.

I was warmed through and parts of me started responding to his attentions. My heart rate was sped up, my nipples became sensitive and seeking his touch. I noticed a delicious throbbing and realized that I craved that extra stimulation; it wouldn't take much for me to explode into orgasm.

Wow! Maybe I wasn't so damaged by the birth and having sex wouldn't be such big problem, after all. I realized that this worry had been just _one more thing_ that had been holding me back from enjoying my body again.

"Garrett!"

"Yes Bella?"

"Garrett, you _are_ full of surprises! Aren't you? My god, what a kisser! I could spend all day kissing you... I had _no_ idea! Why on earth didn't you tell me before? I might not have been so hung up and fretting about Jasper, if I knew you had such insanely, deep feelings for me."

"Ahh, sorry, I didn't want to scare you, or add to your burdens." he said shyly.

"Garrett, I've got to ask you something."

"Anything, ask me anything." He grinned.

"Ok, I don't suppose you would like to try and see what we feel like together naked? I don't suppose you have any condoms?"

"No I haven't needed to use condoms in a _really_ long time. Why don't we take it slow and steady and go to bed and just spend time feeling each other and learning about each other's likes and wants?"

"Ok, but it probably won't take me _too_ long... before I'm begging you for a bit more than that. I should seriously look into contraception, if you are sure you would like to take this further." I wiggled my eyebrows wickedly.

Garrett laughed. "Oh Bella, you have _no idea_ exactly how much further I want to take it! It's been so hard, trying to restrain myself this month here with you. I get up every morning just so I can watch you shower in your swimwear and rinse out your wetsuit! You are _all_ I ever think about!"

"Well I must admire you for your quiet determination and restraint. I am pretty desperate for a good, hard session to be entirely honest with you! Initially I thought I was just craving Jasper, but my mind and body are now telling me otherwise! It's _you_ that I want Garrett!"

.

.

.

Over the next few days I found out just _how well_ Garrett and I went together. He knew not only how to make me scream and sigh, but he loved _all_ of me, multiple times, in multiple ways, even my stretch marks got adored!

Neither of us could stop smiling.

Garrett showed me a fresh part of himself... funny and giddy, energetic and playful. We tumbled down into the kitchen, late one morning. He turned on some salsa music and pulled me over for a dance wearing just our undies. We moved in sync, around the floor between the kitchen cupboards, and ended up with me lying on the dining room table, both of us laughing at the top of our lungs.

The doorbell rang, but we couldn't stop laughing and teasing each other. So we snuck back upstairs and pretended we weren't at home, even though the salsa music was still blaring. We tried to stop our giggling, like kids hiding from our parents.

We lay back on my bed and tried hard to be quiet. Whoever it was, decided to come all the way around the side of the house, to the back door and knocked loudly some more. They were even cheeky enough to open up the door and call out to see if anyone was home.

"Shit! It's Jasper!" I whispered.

"I'll get it." Garrett said.

"No! Let's both get it, I think he should finally get the message that I really need the space I've asked him for and I'm now with you." I huffed.

"Ok, but maybe put on a robe, or something. He doesn't get to see you undressed anymore." Garrett said.

"Well the same goes for you my delicious chair-man!" I giggled, as he started tickling me, I squealed and ran off, while pulling on my cotton kimono as I rushed down the stairs.

I ran into the kitchen and laughed as Garrett pulled out a filled water-pistol and squirted me.

I retaliated with a handful of flour.

He came up and squirted me some more and I got him good, right in the face with a big handful, he looked like a happy ghost.

"Hey Bella?"

"Jasper! I forgot I heard you before! What are you doing here?" I turned to face him, still chuckling at Garrett.

"I just wanted to see if you had changed your mind about travelling up to Forks together with me."

"No I haven't."

"Ok, right. So are you planning on travelling all on your own?"

"No I've got company...very good company." I chuckled.

"Who is it?"

"Me." Garrett said smiling, coming up behind me and wrapping his floury arms around me.

"Yeah it's Garrett." I repeated.

"Oh...so you two are now...? Jasper looked worried.

"We're very, very close. Aren't we Garrett?"

"Yes we are. And very, very happy together, aren't we Bella?"

"Yeah, like birds of a feather, like peas in a pod, like two turtle doves."

"And a partridge in a pear tree." He kissed my head. I turned around, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed Garrett's mouth deeply.

"But...I thought..." Jasper stuttered.

"_What_ did you think Jasper?" I snapped back at him.

"I thought that _we_ would be getting back together. That I was _it_ for you, _your one and only_." he said in disbelief.

"You assumed a lot didn't you? That I'd pine away waiting for you...that you only had to click your fingers and I'd come running back to you? Giving you _everything_ that you wanted, _whenever_ you wanted it?"

"But I thought that ..._all_ that you wanted was me?" Jasper looked at me like his world was ending.

"You know what Jasper, I _used_ to think that too, until I the blinkers fell off my eyes and saw and felt the truth."

"What do you mean... _the truth?"_ Jasper snapped, his eyes blazing.

"That you _aren't_ my only option...When you and I were first together I couldn't believe my luck. I felt I had to please you all the time, and say yes to whatever you wanted... I realized that I _deserve_ to be treated with greater consideration and respect."

I continued on. Jasper looked furious.

"Garrett and I really have a lot in common, as well as have a lot of fun together. He's an excellent cook and even loves doing the laundry, going grocery shopping and is about to write a book with Vlad, which I've promised to edit."

"But what about all of _my_ plans? I was going to propose! I wanted to make it special...and what do you **_mean_** he _does_ the laundry? I can do that too, if that's _all_ you want. I can learn to cook more stuff too."

"Jasper I don't want to be with you any more. I want to be with Garrett." I said as simply and as plainly as I could.

"Why?"

"I just _told _you. Garrett's a better listener, and much more responsive to me and my needs." I said clearly and calmly.

"I don't believe it! What we had was _the best."_ Jasper stated adamantly.

"At the time I thought that too, but now I _know_ better!" I said looking at him right in the eyes.

_"You funking bitch! Who the hell do you think you are? I don't need you, I could have **anyone!"**_ Jasper roared.

"Well go get 'em tiger! Don't let _me_ stop you! You are free to go and sow your wild oats!" I crossed my arms. "There's the door, please use it!"

It was the second time in a month, that I'd sent Jasper packing from this house.

I thanked my lucky stars that Garrett was by my side.

I just got a shock at being the recipient of his anger, his cruel attitude and his swearing.

It reminded me a few months ago, when I caught him fast asleep with the Denali sisters _in my bed_. He was furious and angry then and even grumpy with poor, defenseless Rufus!

* * *

snotted = being smashed around by a wave, so that your head fills up with so much salt water, that when you get out, your nose streams copious amounts of snot. I love Aussie surf slang, having lived with one for a _long_ time.


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns twilight. I own my mistakes.

* * *

Love like you've never been hurt, dance like no one is watching.

**Chapter 3.**

Garrett and I packed our bags and left a few days early, so we could take it easy on the trip back up to Forks.

Rufus was being cat-sat by Pia, who was excited to have her furry friend back to stay for a while. She was great at brushing his long coat daily, and feeding him more than he needed.

I promised to bring back lots of photos of the christening for her, even though her eyes were nearly blind.

Pia was very charming with Garrett, and they got on really well. She said she liked him better than Jasper, who was 'just _trouble,_ plain and simple', she said. Pia liked Garrett's steadiness and his strong, capable hands, that were great at making things, especially his chairs.

Aro told me not to worry about Jasper. He had a theory that Jasper was one of those men with just _too_ much testosterone, who would soon lose all his pretty, blond hair and forever regret, not being faithful to me. He told me to think about Jasper's potential baldness and enjoy Garrett's fine mind and body instead.

I cackled when he said that, Garrett did have a fine body and mind.

And talking about hormones, I've gotten started on a patch contraceptive, it seemed to be fine. I had change the patch once a week. It stayed on fine, even while surfing and while we're waiting for it to take full effect, we're using condoms.

Garrett and I went together to buy the condoms and ended up having a hilarious discussion in the personal-care aisle of the supermarket, we discussed colours, flavours, ribs and extra thinness. Garrett hadn't used condoms since high school, and I had _never _shopped for them. We decided on the plain ones. Our love life wasn't in need of any spicing up, we only needed one week of extra protection and we needed to keep a few extra, in case I forgot to change my patch over on time.

I set each Sunday, to be the patch-changeover-day and marked it in red on the calendar that I kept in the kitchen. Garrett promised to remind me.

As we were going away for a week, Tyler was going to keep an eye on our place. He's here almost every day anyway, surfing.

He and Candi looked like they might get together. She seems to like all the surfing Tyler does, it makes a change from all of the tattoo clients she sees in the shop. Tyler has unmarked skin and I secretly think, that it's a bit of a novelty for her.

Since our last encounter with Jasper, neither of us have seen or heard from him. I wish him well. I just _hope_ there's nothing too weird that goes on in Forks, during the christening.

Esme has set up a simple ceremony, with more of a secular theme. She has gone with a naming/welcoming ceremony, rather than a full church christening. I get to sign over the all of the official adoption papers for them too, but that will be a much more private affair, I'm sure.

I asked her if there was anything that I could do, and she said pray that everyone gets along, remains on their best behaviour, and that it stays fine for the whole day. I said I'll try and send a message to my Nanna, to get the Hawaiian weather Gods to do their best, Esme laughed.

She said I'd get a card to read for the words I needed to say for the ceremony, so I wouldn't flustered. I asked about the food and she had set up the caterers to organise the whole thing. I agreed that it was best for her not to have to worry about feeding people when she was bound to have her hands already full.

For my presents, I wanted something special. I was excited when I found a lovely woman who made quilts. She had two, perfect cot-sized quilts that I _loved._ Amelia's was covered in cats and dogs and Aaron's had Noah's ark on it.

The lady had hand-embroidered all of the various shapes and textures with her own hands; they were bright, quirky and most definitely unique. I was very pleased to hear they were completely machine-washable too, so the quilts could be used everyday, and not just for special occasions.

I also found a silversmith, who made tiny baby spoons just for this type of occasion. I had each of them engraved along the handle with their names. They looked delicate and lovely in their purple, velvet pouches.

Garrett said he had two, small chairs stored in his workshop. He had made them for me, before he knew about the twins being for the Cullens. He wanted the twins to have them. I was moved when I saw them; they were _perfect miniatures_ of his adult-sized chairs. I stood there so moved and in awe at his ability.

I really loved him and his big strong heart.

Garrett was one in a million, no doubt about that! It was a privilege to be allowed in his workshop. He said he had never gotten any visitors while he used it when he lived there, and I was probably the first woman to pass through its doorway, _ever_.

We ended up staying in the cosy rooms at the back of the workshop, where he had lived for a few years.

I asked Garrett about why he had lived in such a remote place away from town. He pulled me into his lap.

"I came here to recover. I was in terrible, lonely grief after my girlfriend had died in a car accident. We were both psychologists, and worked together in Seattle. We had been together since college, and thought we would have forever together. But that wasn't to be the case." he sighed sadly.

"I gave up all of my work and after six months of being stuck inside my apartment. I found that I really needed to use my hands. To do something physical and real, to _make stuff_, instead of always using my mind. I did a weekend workshop, learning to make chairs from found and salvaged timber. I found my second passion, making one-off designs. It didn't take long, before that was _all_ I did and I set out to find a place I could work in peace, away from suburbia and the city. That's why I loved it, when I found this wonderful workshop with these small rooms attached."

I looked around and agreed with him, this place was pretty special.

"I bought this place for a reasonable price, the landholder couldn't use it anymore. He was a guy who had a bad work injury and was in need of funds and wanted to move closer to his sister down in Florida."

"Oh wow, so apart from the workshop..."

"I own one hundred acres that reach down all the way down to the river and up to the road." He chuckled, finishing my sentence.

"It's wonderful, but aren't you going to miss all of this? Living with me in California?"

"I'm not going to sell it. I'll hang onto it, until the time is right. We might want to come back here and perhaps build a place together. Or wait till the market picks up. Either way, watching you and being _near_ you has inspired and moved me...to a place where I can _move forward_, just like you. I'm thinking about combining psychology and woodwork now. The book I'm working on with Vlad, is a place to start doing exactly that. I have arranged to set up a small workshop space, near the beach house."

"That's great! Where is it?"

"You'll never guess! Aro offered me his garage now that you are driving Pia's car and the space is empty."

"That's _so_ perfect! You can easily walk there from our place if you want, it's so close! Aro and Pia will be such great people for you to be with, Pia will want to feed you, Aro will want to discuss philosophy, science and life. They are like my grandparents most of the time."

"I know! I feel truly blessed and amazed at how my life has blossomed with you in it! You inspired me to get back into psychology again. You inspired me to come to California, to see if we could be together. You are my life and inspiration, my love and my heart. Thanks for being here and giving me the courage to grow Bella."

"Oh Garrett, I could say exactly the same for you, about me. I feel like I've been given a whole new lease on life. You showed me how to forgive and move forward. I love being with you, I love this place, it's simple and beautiful, just like you."

I stared into his sweet, hazel eyes and he pulled me up close for a long, hot kiss.

I borrowed Garrett's truck so I could go visit Charlie's grave and then Angela and Leah. I wanted to pick up some groceries for Garrett and me. He planned on using the day on his own, to sort out his tools and pack up all the ones he wanted to take back with us.

I found some white roses at the florist and bought them out to the cemetery. I used an old rag to wipe off all the dirt and dust from Dad's headstone and filled up a jar with water to place the flowers in.

I told Dad some of the stuff I had gotten up to in the last twelve months, and how strangely things had turned out.

I wished he could see the twins, I think he would really like them. His first grandchildren, I imagined him getting all cute and clucky over Amelia and Aaron, trying to take them fishing, trying to teach them self-defence and how to keep out of trouble.

I pulled out a bag of shells which I had picked up from my Monterey Bay beach, and set them around his grave. I told Dad about how I surfed now and loved being in a sunny place, how it made me cheerful and happy. How Garrett helped me believe in myself, encouraged and supported me in trying new things.

I told Dad what a great cook Garrett was, and how we danced the Salsa.

We were getting pretty good at it too, next he wanted me to try the Rumba and after that, the Tango. We certainly moved well together! Garrett had a fine sense of rhythm, I felt safe in his arms, and very, very sexy when we danced. He was a natural.

When I asked how he had learnt to dance, he chuckled and said his big sister _forced_ him to partner her, when she was going through a Latin dancing phase. She wanted to go far in the ballroom dancing world, but _he_ was picked as the talented one of the pair, and re-partnered with another girl, who ended up as his first girlfriend.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Tammy Faye McIntyre." Garrett smirked.

"Was she the one you needed condoms for?"

He blushed and nodded. "Thank goodness I did, after we clumsily went through a few, she admitted to being pregnant to another guy on the football team."

"Wow, was your heart broken, by her being unfaithful?"

"No I was actually _relieved_. She and Matt Lewinsky ended up creating one baby every year, like they didn't know how to use contraception. Last I heard, they had _twelve_ kids, and become born again Christians." he chuckled.

"Guess Tammy Faye wasn't the one for you after all!" I giggled and scratched his whiskers.

"No she wasn't, _thank goodness_ for that! She and Matt have quite a tribe, and I'm happy for them."

"Your whole family danced didn't they? Your gran taught you Scottish dancing, your aunt Irish reels, and your sister liked Latin dancing. Is there anything else I should know about you... mister happy feet?"

"No, but you _are_ my favourite dance partner. I couldn't see myself dancing with anyone else."

"You wouldn't know any good Hula dance teachers in California, would you by any chance?"

"No but we can Google it! I'm sure you wouldn't mind me learning with you, I _love _learning new stuff. I heard that traditionally, more men used to dance the Hula than women."

"Really, you'd do that with me, learn to Hula?"

"Sure, I think I'd look hot in a bare chest and grass skirt."

"I think you would too Garrett!"

I found my Nanna's grave and Gran dad's too; I cleaned them both off and thanked them for being such wonderful people, even though I didn't know my grandfather at all. I had two big shells left and placed one on each grave.

I told my Nanna about how Garrett was keen to come with me and learn the Hula, and how I surfed now, loving it more every time I paddled out and got wet, even managing to catch a wave, standing up every now and again.

* * *

Leah and Angela were coming to the christening. They were impressed with my new surfing ability and how Garrett and I were now an item. Leah told me that she liked Garrett better anyway. She had no nice words for, or about Jasper since the day we caught him cheating.

I warned Leah, that there were probably going to be a number of difficult people attending the christening and I really was hoping that everyone would behave themselves.

Leah laughed and told me she had my back, Angela told me she wouldn't leave my side.

Angela was a very quiet and reserved person, who _hated_ fighting. Together with the quiet Angela and the assertive Leah, I knew I'd be fine. Garrett was always firm, but supportive of me and whatever I wanted to do. He always supported me in _any_ battles that I wanted to fight, and gave me lots of excellent advice about all the options I had.

It promised to be an interesting day celebrating the twin's arrival and naming.

* * *

Normally clothes weren't such a big thing with me, and for pretty much the whole pregnancy, I wore loose comfortable clothes, but _now _I wanted to look amazing_, just this once_.

I found a knee-length, layered, lace dress. It had a simple v neck and matching v back. Soft fluttery capped sleeves and a hem. It was beautiful, comfortable, and most importantly, looked _incredible._ The dress hugged my curves, but also looked delicate and sweet, rather than raunchy. It was a deep, creamy, champagne colour and I matched the dress with some nice sling-back heels in a pearly colour and a cute clutch.

Steve insisted that I use my new curling iron to leave my hair down my back, in big soft curls. He wanted me to wear a hat too, but I wasn't so keen on the idea. We experimented and came up with some creamy, silk orchids, which he attached to a strong hair clip, with the help of a hot glue gun. I told him he should make these orchid-hair thingies, as a side-line to his normal hairdressing work.

When I wore this orchid hair-arrangement, my dress and heels, I felt like a _completely_ different person. I used some makeup and softened my freckles with some fancy, concealing powder and accentuated my eyes and lips with soft, warm pinks hues.

Looking back at me in the mirror _was_ a different woman!

Steve had made me practice wearing the hair, makeup and the heels. I don't know what possessed me to buy those high heels, but I _did_ look great in them and I gained a few inches in height in the process!

Garrett chuckled as I wore them to practice keeping my balance, around the house. He was _so impressed_ with me in them, that he laid me down on the dining table and perched my feet still encased in the shoes, up over his shoulders, and screwed me like crazy, wild, heel-obsessed man, as we both came hard and fast.

Garrett put on his new suit and my breath was taken away.

He looked very, very good.

I would have trouble recognizing him in it, along with his clean-shaven face and shorter hair.

Steve did a great job retaining a little hair length for Garrett, but now he wasn't sporting his usual long ponytail and scruffy beard. His face looked _so_ different! His body was well suited to the creamy coloured linen, finely-tailored suit.

Cream linen wasn't normally worn in suits these days, but on Garrett, it looked like something _regal_. I knew he would stand out, not just because he was tall, but because most of the other men would wear boring, dark jackets, or suits, like a bunch of fashion-lemmings.

I pinned a silk orchid onto Garrett's lapel and his outfit was complete.

He pulled me around, "Bella, I've got a little something for you to wear today."

I looked startled. Garrett had managed to keep that one thing a secret from me.

"I was given this when I was travelling through the north-western part of Australia and I thought it would be wonderful with your outfit today."

He opened a small velvet box and inside was a gorgeous string of pearls. I gasped; they were large, fine, and unblemished.

My hands shook, I couldn't put them on. He picked up the necklace and placed it around my neck. The cool, heavy weight of them all against my neck, felt deep and stable, just like Garrett.

_"There_, you look like a precious and fine work of art. May I take your hand and lead you to our chariot ma'am?" Garrett asked as he offered me his arm, bowing like a nineteenth century gentleman.

I chuckled and took his hand. I didn't want to get all muddy between the door of his workshop and the truck, so I stalled a little, biting my lip wondering how I was going to manage it without getting my feet and new shoes covered in sticky, black Fork's mud.

Next thing I knew, he had picked me up and carried me over to the truck and gently placed me in the passenger seat.

"Thanks, you read my mind! Feel free to do that anytime!" I chuckled.

"Ok I will! Now have you got everything?" he asked.

I looked at him and I and then realized that I'd forgotten the presents, still sitting there on the work bench.

"The presents! I forgot the quilts."

He nodded and retrieved them. I sighed; his gorgeous, baby chairs were already in the truck with ribbons attached. Mine were in gift bags and tissue paper. The silver spoons were safely in my clutch.

"Garrett, I think that's everything...are you ready?"

"Are you?" He looked at me carefully.

"As long I've got you by my side, I'm more than ready. Just don't leave me, _please?_"

"I promise I won't, but even if I wasn't with you, you are much stronger than you know! Leah and Angela will protect you when I need to go pee, alright?"

That comment cracked me up and we set off. I crossed my fingers that the day would go well.


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns twilight.

* * *

Love like you've never been hurt, dance like no one's watching.

**Chapter four.**

Esme had decided to have the whole ceremony right inside the house, she wasn't sure of the weather being fine being Forks, this was a sensible decision. Luckily they lived in a mansion.

We had to park a way off as there were a lot of cars blocking either side of the road, already.

We walked down the road, and I remembered the first time I came here, I was shaking and scared, really nervous just like today.

"Hey girl, don't you look _insane!_ I almost didn't recognize you!" Leah called out and hugged me.

"Yeah Bella, you look like someone off the pages of a fashion magazine!" Angela smiled kissing my cheeks.

"Thanks! You two scrub up pretty well too! Let's go in, I'm getting cold." I shivered.

We went in and I kept my cashmere wrap on, I was still chilled.

I found Carlisle looking flustered and wondered if he was going to cope with all the extra drama his family had created, on top of having two little ones.

"Carlisle?" I smiled at him, handing him the gift bags with the quilts.

He gaped and frowned slightly, then blinked. _"Bella!_ Look at you! You look so different! I didn't recognize you for a second! And who's this with you?"

I shook my head; we must _really_ look different if Carlisle didn't recognize either of us! I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"That's Garrett, I'm sure you recognize Leah and Angela though, don't you?"

"Oh my! Garrett! _Look at you!_ I didn't know it was you... _sorry!_ You are completely different both of you, you look like royalty, or something."

"Carlisle, you sound like you could do with a drink!" I chuckled.

"I'll wait to have a stiff drink _after_ the ceremony; hopefully the twins will make it through without either of them cracking up first."

"That's good. Where do you want these?" Garrett ask holding up the chairs.

"There's a table over here, for the gifts."

"I've got another small gift; here I'll just put it in your pocket?" I slipped the spoons in before he could protest.

"I just remembered, I need you to sign something Bella, come into my office." Carlisle motioned for me to follow him.

"I'll just be a moment, don't go anywhere!" I mumbled to Garrett and Leah, they nodded.

Carlisle closed the office door and sighed. He looked stressed.

"How are the babies and what's it like being parents at home, now they're out of hospital?"

"An awful lot harder than I had _ever imagined_, but also so much more wonderful too! Esme and I are completely head-over-heels in love with Amelia and Aaron. They are the very best thing that's ever happened to us! Thank you again Bella!" Carlisle enthused.

I nodded.

"Now my lawyer drew up this document up and here's an official set of adoption papers for you to sign too." He laid them out in front of me and I pulled up chair.

I scanned through them, there was nothing else but to sign and officially start my new life, free to be me. At the bottom of the solicitor's document, I saw a monetary figure and felt confused. This wasn't in the original document that I had signed at the beginning of the process a year ago.

"Carlisle what's this? Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, that's a lot of money! What's it for?"

"For you and all of the pain and suffering you went through. Having twins, nearly dying from the sudden blood loss, the awful heartache first with Rosalie and then what Jasper did to you." He said quietly.

"Carlisle it's too much!"

"No Bella, it's really _not enough!_ We want you to have it. Esme is a wealthier woman than me and has put this aside for you and your future. You have _more_ than earned it, believe me! It's been transferred into your bank account today anyway, so no arguments."

"Oh...ok, I'll promise to use it for something fantastic! Maybe buy a house, or build one." I picked up the pen and signed. My maternal rights were now officially relinquished.

"Here's your copy, I can put it in an envelope for you, to stop all the sticky-beaks asking too many questions."

"Thanks. Is there anything I can do for you or Esme at the moment?" I asked as I put the envelope into my clutch.

"No, just hang around until the ceremony starts in fifteen minutes. I'll call you and Emmett over, when it's your time."

"Ok." I smiled and got up and hugged him. "Carlisle, promise me to get some rest, you look like you need a holiday."

"No, there's absolutely no rest for us, with the babies. But I haven't gone back to work yet, I might even take an extra six months off to help out, and enjoy them while they are very young, I haven't decided yet."

As we opened the office door, I heard a big gasp and looked over to see Anthea and another woman, who looked similar to Esme look shocked, and they turned to each other, whispering suspiciously.

"That's Elizabeth Mason, Esme's sister, she's Edward's mother. I believe you have already met Anthea, Jasper's mother." Carlisle said, quietly to me as he guided me away from them and into the main room.

"She and Anthea seem to be good buddies." I muttered, wondering what they were thinking... about me and Carlisle leaving a room _together_, like it was some sort of nineteenth century scandal, being a young woman _without_ a chaperone.

I searched the main room and saw crowds of people I didn't know, Garrett had most likely gone to do a pee in one of the bathrooms and Leah was also off somewhere else.

I heard a high pitched giggle and looked around to see a small, dark haired waif, with a pixie hairdo leaning into Jasper's side. She looked about thirteen. Maybe this was one of his ex's, the one Esme referred to a long time ago.

He was smiling in a way that had me shiver. It was a different Jasper I saw here, a cold, calculating man, instead of the man I used to love.

I turned and went over to the table for a sparkling wine. I needed to gather myself and calm down.

"Well, here's a face I haven't seen before!" A man said beside me.

I looked over and saw Caius, the creep who had said the most appalling things to my face, not more than six months before. He might not recognize me, but I hadn't been lucky enough to forget his face, unfortunately.

I just stayed quiet. I had no intention of telling him who I was, I'm sure he'd figure it out soon enough, the cruel and calculating manipulator.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing in a place like this? I'm sure I would have met you before, if you were from around here." He said trying to get me to spill my identity.

I looked him up and down, as he leered, a bit _too close_ for good manners. Hadn't he learnt anything about personal space?

I gave a small smile, took my drink from the barman and turned to leave.

But I was blocked by one man who looked like an older version of Emmett, and another who was older version of Edward. All three of them blocked my path, I had been _herded_. Pinned against the bar, with no escape! Ughh!

"Who's this Caius, aren't you going to share?" Edward senior asked smoothly.

"She's not saying who she is, are you my pretty one?" Caius smiled. I shivered.

I was about to elbow Caius in the guts to make an escape, but my savior arrived in the form of _Garrett_ who reached over and somehow quickly pulled me into his side, from the clutches of the creepy guys.

"There you are my darlin! I thought I'd lost you!" Garrett said loudly.

I snuggled into him and we walked off.

When I was far enough away from the old guys, I hissed...

"I was just swamped by the three amigos. Fricken creeps!"

"I'm so sorry to have left you there Bella, but I _really_ needed to pee. I had to wait for ages until these stupid, blond women came out. It looked to me like they'd been snorting coke in there." He rolled his eyes.

"Fancy doing _that_ at a christening, it's not like it's some random rave party, that's going to be running way into the night. It's only eleven in the damn morning!" I growled.

I spotted Emmett, Garrett and I made our way over to him.

"_Hey Godfather!_ How's things hanging?" I said as we got closer to Emm.

Emmett chuckled and shook his head, _"Bella!_ You have got a lot of people just _dying_ to know who you and your fella are...it's Garrett right?" He laughed.

Garrett and I laughed loudly.

No one seemed to recognize us and it was just too good for words!

I nodded and looked around the room, "ready for your big role as Godfather Emmett?"

"Are you?" He responded, smiling. "Ooh look, here they are now! That lady with Esme is my Ma, she _loves _those twins."

"That's good, I'm glad Esme's got someone else to help her with them.

They looked so tiny!"

The celebrant had set up a mini stage area, to hold her ceremony. Esme and Carlisle took the babies up and looked around for Emm and I.

Emm and I got signaled over to the stage. We stood quietly and a hush settled over the room. The celebrant welcomed everyone to the special day and went through a small background to the Cullen's becoming parents. I was happy that the surrogacy agreement wasn't mentioned, people could assume whatever they liked, I didn't want to hear it.

The ceremony started, I held tiny little Amelia and Emm held Aaron. Luckily, they were both sleeping, I didn't know how Esme managed to get them so relaxed, dressed in funny clothes and handled by strangers in a big, noisy crowd.

Aaron started to wake up and looked at Emmett with big blue eyes. Amelia slept on, laying quietly in the crook of my arm, and bundled in a white, silk shawl and long, embroidered gown.

I just stood holding her... this tiny precious gift, this little bundle, so very delicate and fragile. She had been through _so_ much and she was still tinier than most normal newborns, even though she was already four months old.

Esme looked tired, but happy and I smiled at her. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her to him. They had survived all the dramas, and we're still strong as a couple.

I said my words with Emmett, when it came to our turn.

"I solemnly swear to take a life-long interest in the Aaron and Amelia's welfare; to mentor, guide, support and love them, as if they are my own.

To offer friendship, counsel and shelter, to assist in their comfort and to nurture them for as long as I live."

At that moment, Amelia awoke and took a look at me and smiled. Her eyes were big and deep, dark brown. I smiled back at her and she started making cute baby noises back at me.

Aaron started making his baby noises too, and Emmett bought him closer to Amelia. They started making their cute baby noises, chatting to each other.

There were a lot of quiet chuckles around the room as they _goo-ed and gahh-ed _at each other, waving their little arms around, towards each other.

The ceremony finished up and Garrett came and gave me a fresh glass of bubbly. I sat down and held onto sweet Amelia, sipping my drink. She was as cute as a button and I just wanted to hold onto her and interact a while longer.

Leah and Angela joined us and we all admired her. Emmett stood close still holding Aaron and had a fun time chatting about things with Garrett.

Emmett complained about how uncomfortable wearing a suit was. He said how much weight he'd put on since Rose had left him, he could eat as much junk food as he wanted to now.

Garrett asked to hold Aaron, and Emmett handed him over, he took off his overly-tight jacket and loosened his tie.

I was so happy I was sitting down, my feet had been aching. The high heels were a reminder why I had _never_ liked wearing them.

A waitress came around with a big, tray of finger food. I was hungry, Garrett picked up a small morsel and popped it into my mouth, and he then put one in his. It was delicious.

"Thanks my darling, I could do with some more food if you have a chance. How does it feel to hold Aaron? Look at his big, blue eyes and big smile, are they teeth I see there?" I smiled.

"Amelia, I think your brother is getting some teeth!" Garrett said looking at her, she smiled at him and waved her arms.

"They are _so_ cute, don't you think so _Jazzy?_ I just _adore _babies! I bet _we_ could have _great looking babies!_ Don't you think? I really would _love_ to try one day! I mean, look at what happened... one day these twins _just appeared_ and Essie and Carl got two little darlings? _Aren't they lucky?_ Fancy being able to _adopt_ these little beauties? _What a wonderful thing!_ Apparently, the mother wanted them to adopt her babies specifically, did you know the story Jazzy? At least that's the bit I heard. What do you think?" The pixie girl chirped squeakily, non-stop.

My eyes met the girl, who Jasper had come here with.

"Hi I'm Alice. What's your name? I'm sure I haven't met you before, because I _never_ forget a face! I _just love_ that outfit! Where did you get it? It's _so great!_ I just _know_ we're going to be _great _friends! I'm only friends with people who know how to dress, you know? Cause being with bad dressers is such a drag...right? I mean if you can't try and dress for your shape and put in a bit of effort, then don't bother leaving the house in the morning!" She didn't seem to need to stop and breathe; I wonder how she did that?

Jasper stood there silent, trying to look anywhere but at me, while Alice spouted more and more shit.

Leah looked over at Alice. **"Hey you!** Motor mouth! Wanna try shutting that trap of yours?"

Emmett, Garrett and I giggled.

Jasper didn't bother defending his little friend.

"Well I never! Who the _hell _do you think you are?" Alice whined loudly.

"Your worst nightmare! Now either _shut up, or_ _go away"!_ Leah snarled at Alice.

Alice went very pale and tried to pull Jasper away. But he stood firm and didn't take any notice of her. She huffed in desperation, and eventually flounced off into another room.

"Nice date you got there Jasper, how old is she anyway?" Leah asked him, stepping right up into his face.

Amelia decided right then, to get restless and start crying. I didn't blame her, the tension around her was rising and it had probably stopped being fun for her ...with all of the adults around her getting grumpy with each other.

I winked at Garrett and we got up simultaneously. I took him and the twins into the other living room. Amelia was squawking loudly by now, and I was having a hard time holding her, let alone settling her. Emmett came up and rescued me.

I gratefully gave him Amelia and I kissed Garrett.

"I just need to go to the ladies' room. I'll be back in a little while, will you two be ok?"

Garrett and Aaron were fine, Amelia had settled down with Emmett's happy face cooing at her.

I found the first bathroom busy, went upstairs to the next one, and _that_ was busy too, so I went into one of the bedrooms and realized that the ensuite was free, I went in and locked the door.

I felt _so_ much tension and jealousy about Jasper being with Alice.

I know I _shouldn't_, but I did, I really did!

I knew he'd be here in Forks, but I didn't know what to _expect_ and how to deal with him in this situation.

I blew my nose and re-applied my make up, taking a deep breath and making sure my dress and hair were looking tidy.

_I could do this!_

We didn't have to stay here much longer, if we didn't want to.

I wondered how Emmett was feeling with Rose here. Did she bring along someone else here too? I wonder if she still wanted to have children with a surrogate?

I took some more deep breaths. Looked myself over again and opened the bathroom door.

I was stopped by Edward and one of the Denali girls making out. I didn't want to stop, so I kept on walking, opened the bedroom door and slammed it loudly.

What was _with _this family? _Were they **all** sex addicts_, apart from Esme and Carlisle?

I needed to keep calm and keep moving!

I was stopped by Edward racing up behind me and grabbing my shoulder. "Wait!"

I turned around and stared.

"I haven't been introduced to you, but I'm Edward Mason. I'm sorry that you had to see that back there." He gestured with his head, referring to the bedroom I'd just walked out of.

I shook my head and shrugged. I didn't want to get caught up in a conversation with him. He was dressed as ridiculously as ever, and was stupid enough to be spending time with one of those nasty, Denali sluts.

I turned and started to walk again. "Please! Wait... at least tell me who you are? Alice said she tried to talk to you and my cousin's Jasper and Rosalie don't want to tell me who you are. Have I met you before? I'm sure I would have _definitely_ remembered it, if I had! You are _so_ beautiful, _so stunning_. They must know you well, if you got the job of Godmother to the twins!"

I shook my head and huffed, starting to walk off.

"Don't _leave me_ like this! I _need_ to get to know you!" he called out to me.

I kept walking, as a woman's voice said, "Why are you talking to _her?_ Aren't I interesting enough for you Edward?"

"Tanya, it's just that...I want to get to know her, she's _fascinating."_ Edward admitted to Tanya.

I didn't want to hear anymore, this place was crazy!

I scooted away as fast as my heels would go, down the stairs. Until Jasper tried to stop me.

"Bella please, it's _not _what you think!" Jasper tried to say, but I'd heard him say _this exact thing_ before, when I found him in bed with two of the Denali skanks.

"You _**don't know**_ what I think! You _**no longer**_ have the right to know anything about me!" I said icily, staring at him.

"Who's that new guy you're with?" Jasper asked, referring to Garrett, who he didn't recognize.

"_**None**_ of your damn business." I muttered.

"Yes it is! I care about what happens to you! Do you know anything about him? Where he's from? What he does for a living?"

I started to chuckle. Jasper was being ridiculous and over the top.

I moved under his arm and continued down the stairs.

"Please Bella! Please stop and talk. I need to know you are ok!" Jasper pleaded.

"Oh! Is _that Bella?_ She looks completely different from the last time I saw her!" Edward said to Jasper. "I heard she was with you and then she dumped you. What happened?"

"_I_ happened and Irina too!" Tanya must have caught up with them and filled Edward in.

"What! Both of you? Bella found out about _both of you_...you did _both_ of them Jasper?" Edward said in shocked disbelief.

"Yes she came home and walked in on us, with Jasper, in her bed." Tanya calmly admitted.

_"Oh!"_ gasped Edward, as he got the implication of the gruesome scenario, Leah and I had walked in on.

"Ah yeah, so you see that's _why she's not speaking to anyone_ and was ashamed to tell us _who_ she was." Tanya said loudly. The bitch!

I'd had enough of this clap trap! They were all delusional!

I just wanted to say hi to Esme, goodbye to Emmett and the twins, grab Garrett and leave Forks for good!

I finally reached Garrett and huddled into him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Garrett asked.

"I _really_, really want to leave, but want to see Esme and the twins first."

"I've got an idea, how about we leave now, and arrange to come back tomorrow? That way everyone will be calmer, and there'll be a lot less craziness." Garrett my sensible savior offered and slowly rubbed my back.

I nodded.

Leah came up to me. "Swan what the hell is happening?"

"Leah, I gotta go. Can you tell Esme, that I'll ring her and see if we can come here and visit tomorrow, before Garrett and I leave Forks?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, want me to bash anyone up for you, before that?" Leah asked, cracking her knuckles and ready for a fight.

"No, although Jasper, Edward and Tanya are all acting _insane_. Not to mention Caius, Ed senior and possibly Emmett's dad are just _creepy_ and then there's Anthea and Edward's mother who have started rumours about me and Carlisle." I sighed, what a strange family!

Garrett looked down at me and calmly said... "Did you know that you're in the perfect position to stand up once and for all, and face down your tormentors? You are like a queen in the chess set, she is all powerful and she faces the opposition without fear, she's flexible, adaptable and _lethal._ That's who you are Bella, the Queen. My Queen!"

I felt Garrett's belief in me pull me up and strengthen me. I didn't have to avoid them... I just needed to not let them beat me, or cause me anymore pain.

"Well if she's the Queen, I'm going dibs on the Knight, I like how they move." Offered Leah.

"I've always liked the Bishop myself," said Angela quietly, who'd been listening in all this time.

"Emmett you are what?"

"That's obvious, the Castle, of course!" He guffawed. He was built as solid as one anyway.

"What are you Garrett?" I asked.

He chuckled and smiled like a Cheshire cat, "although I'd like to be your King, today I'll be your whole legion of Pawns, my Queen. Today there'll be _no check-mate!_ Today we're going to dominate, not annihilate...that is if you want to _stay here_, instead of going? I'm fine either way, you can stay, or go Bella, it's totally your call." He said calmly to me, smiling at his deep belief in me, to make the right choice for me.

"Let's _stay_ then! My main objective will be to spend time with Esme and the babies. I've just had a few _great_ ideas. As no one knows who you are Garrett, I'd like you to see if you can keep all of the older men _busy._.. for quite a while, maybe start using a lot of that psychological stuff on them, to get them questioning their lives, and learn how to treat a woman with respect.

"Sure, I can do that!" He went off towards the bar and food, where all the older men were gathered, Carlisle was with them.

"Emmett I'd like you to stay beside me and block any opponents if they look like they are coming towards me." He nodded, looking all business as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Leah go and play havoc with the Denalis and Edward. Garrett thought they might be doing coke in the bathroom. Edward was also getting it off with Tanya, that strawberry-blond one, you remember _her?"_

"I'm on it! See what I can do to mess _even more_ with their heads," Leah laughed loudly and strode off towards the stairs.

"Angela want to see if the older women need a distraction?"

"I'll ask them all about their husbands and business, maybe their stock portfolios, they love all of that stuff ...if not, they might like talking about their pets." She said.

"Anthea loves talking about her horses, Edward's mother Elizabeth loves talking about the prize-winning dogs, she breeds." Emmett offered.

"That's even better! I can keep them talking about animals for hours!" Angela went off with a determined look on her face.

"I know where Esme went with the twins, they'll be over in the sun room, it's set up like play-room now."

"Ok, let's go. Did you see Garrett's cute chairs he made for the twins?"

"Yeah, I can't wait till they're older; it's going to be so much fun." Emmett chuckled.

"Are you still looking for the right woman?" I asked him.

"Rosalie got a shock when she was served with my divorce papers, but she signed them, so now I'm free to enjoy looking. I don't suppose you're free, are you Bella?"

I smacked his arm and shook my head. "Me and Garrett are enjoying our time together _a lot_, and I have to say I think he is a big improvement on Jasper. We get on so well, I feel so secure and comfortable, and so at peace with Garrett, you know?"

"He's a really lucky guy. But remember, I'll welcome you with open arms, if you and Garrett don't work out!"

"Ok, but don't hold your breath! Here they are!" We found Esme, Emmett's mother and the twins in the playroom.

Emmett, his mum Doris, Esme, the twins and I spent the remainder of the afternoon enjoying ourselves, chatting quietly and holding and playing with the babies.

I got to feed Amelia a bottle, change her diaper and burp her. She fell asleep in my arms, Emmett did the same with Aaron.

It was the best moment of the day so far.


	5. Chapter 5

SM owns twilight.

Please note, this chapter contains drug references.

* * *

Love like you've never been hurt. Dance like no one's watching.

**Chapter 5.**

I was pleased to have gotten everyone working for me, just like in a game of chess and finally getting what I wanted!

I mentioned quietly to Emmett, that I was wondered how the others were going. He said it all must be going well, as we hadn't heard anything from Garrett, Leah or Angela yet.

Before he finished speaking, Jasper and Alice came in and said goodbye to Esme. Jasper's hair were a bit ruffled, maybe he'd been in a skirmish with someone ...possibly Leah? I know she really knows how to fight. She's like a wild cat when she gets going, a take-no-prisoners kind of fighter.

I looked him coolly up and down. Emmett did the same and said one thing "Edward?"

Jasper nodded and I snorted loudly, waking up Amelia in the process, who looked around in surprise as to where the strange noise had just come from.

Alice piped up, "Tanya and Irina were fighting too and then they _all_ turned on Jasper! I had to rescue him, the poor thing!"

They said goodbye and Alice dragged Jasper off to be cared for... I didn't react.

I think that Jasper and Alice suited each other, in a weird sort of way. I still didn't have a clue as to how old Alice was.

"Alice is twenty one, but she looks to be only twelve though!" Emmett said, just like he could read my mind.

That made me snigger and chortle some more, Amelia thought I was really funny and stared at me curiously with a big smile.

Leah strolled into the room, not a hair out of place.

"Hey Swan, can I hold this little cutie?" I moved over and she took hold of Amelia, like a pro.

"I love babies, I really do! Hey Emmett you don't want to give me some of your sperm, so that Angela and I could grow a baby, do ya?" Leah asked.

It was Emmett's Ma, Doris' turn to be shocked. She let out a laugh, and slapped her thigh.

"Emmett honey, I'd take up that offer! It's a great way to have babies and you could finally make me a grandmother!" Doris said highly amused at the idea.

"Actually I've always like the idea of some lesbian action, want to let me try watching you and Angela together, getting it on?"

"Emmett!" All four of us said at once. I leaned over and hit his head.

Angela came into the play/sun room smiling. "Looks like I've got a whole new bunch of well heeled clients, who want me to see about their dogs and horses! I knew moving here to Forks was going to be a great idea!"

"Excellent! I want you to meet Doris, Emmett's mother. She really liked my idea of asking Emmett for his sperm, to make us a baby." Leah grinned.

"Really, you did? That's great! What do you think about it Emmett?" Angela asked.

"I think we should talk, and _really_ get to know each other." Emmett smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Garrett came strolling in too, looking as cool as a cucumber.

I stood up and kissed him. "Are you all good?"

"Yeah! _Better_ than good! I've got them all talking and questioning their superficial and ridiculous beliefs about using women as purely sexual objects and not valuing their wonderful and powerful contributions to the world. I've really sent Caius into a spin, with Ed senior following close behind! He's starting to question his masculinity and his perceived place in the world. Carlisle and Morris agreed with me, of course."

"Morris?" I asked.

Emmett and Doris giggled, "I know, Morris and Doris! Crazy rhyming names right? But that's how I _knew_ I'd met the right guy! Morris just clicked with me, the first time I met him." Doris said.

"That's so sweet!" I said. I liked her.

"Well underneath that big man is a heart of gold, just like my Emmett here! That's why I'd love him to have some grand-babies with you two, nice gals. You'd still let me come visit them, if it all worked out, wouldn't you?" Doris asked.

"If you want to, of course we'd love that!" Leah leaned over and gave Doris a one-armed hug. She was still holding onto Amelia.

Angela and Emmett looked at each other; Angela blushed crimson looking all flustered and shy.

"There's no use you two racing ahead! We all have to get to know each other first, that's _all_ there is to it!" Emmett said trying to protect Angela from anymore embarrassment. Although he was usually the cause of most of it.

"Oh Bella and Garret, before I forget... I love your presents! Those little chairs are gorgeous and those quilts are perfect for the babies' rooms!"

"Thanks Esme, just so you know the quilts are machine washable. The lady who made them told me, she makes them durable and useful; they will survive most baby messes, poo, vomit, chewing, _the works!_ So please don't be afraid to make use of them everyday! Please?"

"The same goes for the chairs, they are _meant_ to be used, not for display. If they need repair, I'll fix them, no charge!"

"Thank you! You've all made my day so much better than I'd hoped for!" Esme said.

"Oh yeah, I also got another smaller gift, it's probably still in Carlisle's pocket. And thanks for the very generous other thing...too! It's really too much Esme!" I said, referring to the large amount of money she had given me.

"On the contrary! It's hardly enough after what you've been through. I'm so sorry about Jasper! I thought he'd turned his life around with you dear. Seems I was wrong. I can't tell you how sad I am about it all. I'm sure he'll regret doing that, for the rest of his days." Esme shook her head.

I had a sudden thought, I wanted this house to be really safe for the babies, if there was a lot of drug use going on behind Esme's back, then she needed to know, and _soon_, before the babies started crawling, or walking and found some pills or powder accidentally and swallowed it.

"Umm, Esme, I just wanted you to know that Garrett thought he saw the Denalis coming out from the bathroom, after they had been doing some cocaine." I whispered to her.

Gesturing Garrett over to us. He confirmed what I said and told her some more about their suspicious behavior- sniffing, runny noses, their dilated pupils and the white powder left on the bathroom counter.

"Thank you for that! I've _long suspected_ they were doing _something_, but I could never work out what it was." She said.

She stood up and gathered Carlisle immediately and off they marched to grab all three of them and Edward, who was undoubtedly in on it too.

Soon after all off them came down the stairs, with furious looks on their faces, Rosalie was with them. Emmett was shocked and saddened.

On the dining table Esme spilled out the contents of their bags and purses. Edward, was told to empty his pockets.

Carlisle went through the pile of belongings and found plenty of pills and some more white powder. They were all reluctant to admit to owning any of it, even though the evidence was right there in front of them.

"I want you all to leave now! None of you are welcome here. I don't want to see _any_ of you again, as long as I live. You have used my home and taken advantage of us both. You being here and doing drugs in our house, puts _my precious babies_ in danger, and that's unacceptable! I will go to the ends of the earth to protect them and I will hunt you down if I suspect you have anything more to do with my children, ever. Got that? I'll take this lot and dispose of it. Is there any more you'd like to declare, while you _still_ have a chance?" Carlisle said furiously, looking he was going to smash them all to pieces.

"It was Edward who's been dealing drugs." Tanya said smugly.

"Yes he's been supplying us with blow for years, and most of Forks too." Irina spat out, trying to look all innocent.

"Oh really?" Edward senior said angrily.

"And he wanted to get me into bed too, so I could repay him for the coke I snorted just now!" Rose said, adding to the pain that Emmett was feeling.

"I could give you all some names of some good drug rehabilitation facilities." Garrett suggested. "Although, they all need to be separated and refused access to phones and computers. They _all_ need to stand on their own two feet, be independent, without relying on their rich parents to bail them out of trouble all of the time." Garrett looked around at the older family members.

"Either that, or have charges pressed and spending time jail." Morris said.

Edward had gone really pale and shook his head in defeat, "_please_, not jail, _anything but jail!"_

Once the three Denalis, Rosalie and Edward all agreed to go to rehab, Garrett got on the phone and organised it on the spot.

Only Rose would be staying in Washington State, the others got booked into places all around the country. Their various parents all agreed to make sure they got where they needed to go and were fully admitted, and not skipping out.

Carmen and Eleazar were the triplet's parents, and they looked devastated at what they had seen and heard their daughters admit to.

Anthea and Caius looked suitably furious at Rosalie.

Edward's parents, Elizabeth and Edward senior, looked as if their world had fallen apart. Their only child, their pride and joy, had confessed to being a drug dealer.

Garrett wrote down the names and details of each place, and contact person for the parents and handed them out accordingly. "I trust that you'll all do the right thing! Esme and Carlisle have been through enough as it is, and need to know you will _all_ keep up your end of the bargain!" Garrett said seriously, eyeing them as if he could see into their souls.

"Thank you Dr. O' Keefe." Eleazar said taking the paper full of details, you have my word, my promise. I will put them all in rehab. Thank you again, girls lets go! _No_, leave all of your things here, I'm not letting you get out of my sight until you're all placed in rehabilitation facilities! Leave all of your worldly goods behind!" their father said sternly.

"But my credit card! My phone!" Kate wailed.

"You won't be needing them Kate! Say goodbye! Carlisle, Esme, my friends, I'm _so, so sorry_ that such a special day has been ruined by my three daughters, I'm so very sorry." they left.

"Rose, say your goodbyes. Let's be off! Garrett, my good man thank you! Carlisle, Esme, I'll keep in touch!" Caius grabbed Rose by the arm and marched her out of the room. Anthea followed behind, waving to us all a little sadly.

"Edward take that vest off, your shirt, shoes and socks." Garrett demanded, rather than asked.

"But..."

"Just do it junior, you've embarrassed your mother and I _enough already!"_

Slowly he took off his clothes and Garrett and Carlisle found a heap more drugs stuck in hidden pockets inside his vest, shirt pocket and in his socks and even in the lining of his shoes.

"Emmett, go search Edward's car, take out all of the carpet, look in the trunk and in under the dashboard." Garrett said. Emmett rushed off.

"I'll help him," Leah said.

Edward winced, knowing they would probably find lots more in there.

And they did! Quite a bit more! He had a lot of cannabis resin and flower head that took me back...I'd seen this packaging _somewhere before_... Oh my god! It was just like my father's drug stash, which I'd discovered under his bed, after he died.

Charlie must have used Edward as his supplier!

_"You!"_ I said jumping up, "it was _you_ who was supplying my dying father!" I pointed at Edward.

"You made everything so much harder for Dad, he would've been able to access medical cannabis for his condition. Instead, he got _you! You bastard!_ He couldn't pay any of his bills! What did he have to do, to pay you off? He had no money!"

"Who was your father?"

"Police Chief Charlie Swan, well he _was_ the chief until he was too ill to work."

_"Oh him!_ Wow, **_he_** was your Dad?"

"Yes, what kind of a deal did you do with him, to supply him with all of those drugs that I found hidden under his after he died?"

"He was going to turn a blind eye to my activities around Forks and he said I could have the title of his house after he died. He knew he was dying and he didn't expect it to be as long, drawn-out and as painful as it was." Edward said calmly.

_"You complete prick!_ Didn't you have _any idea_ of how bad it must have been for him, _to turn his back on the law, to think about denying me my family home?" _I wanted to hit him.

"Well I wasn't really interested in that wreck of a house anyway, it was too small for me and wasn't worth anything on the market." Edward shrugged.

"I think I've heard enough! Garrett can we go now? Carlisle Esme, thank you for letting me be a Godmother. It was lovely to meet you Doris, and Morris I might catch up with you one day. Bye-bye little ones, I love you and your daddy has a nice present for you in his pocket, ok?" I kissed each of them. And hugged and kissed Esme and Carlisle. I waved to Emmett, "see you later Godfather!"

"Bye God-mama!" Emmett said.

Garret smiled and shook hands with everyone, except Edward.

We left and I sighed, in relief.

Leah and Angela decided to take Emmett home and 'get to know him' better, good for them! He was still in shock with Rosalie's behaviour. When I think about what I knew of her, she might have been doing stimulants and coke for many years- the lack of appetite, the mood swings.

"Garrett, can you _believe_ what happened today?" I said in amazement.

"It's been one hell of an interesting day, that's all I can say! I think I'll write it all down to record it all, while it's fresh in my mind..." he said as we drove off in his truck, back to his workshop/home in the wilderness.

"Thank God I can take these shoes off, they were killing me!

"You looked a million dollars, just like a Queen that you truly are!"

"So did you, my beautiful Chair-man, my Pawn, my King, my Dr O'Keefe!"


End file.
